ABC'S OF SPORTACUS
by Dreaming of Sportacus
Summary: A homework assignment brings new meaning to the alphabet. Curious? Read and Review. A couple more chapters are up. Sportacus walks out on Stephanie? Gasp? Will he forgive and forget? Stay tuned..
1. Chapter 1

**ABC 'S OF SPORTACUS**

Stephanie's homework assignment was to write about someone she admired. Stephanie knew right away that she wanted to write about Sportacus. Trixie laughed at her when she announced she was going to write about him. They all knew that she secretly had a crush on him. She just blushed and kept reading the assignment. She knew if she could ace this assignment she would be in honors class next year when she entered junior high.

The teacher said she would give extra credit for the most creative concept of the assignment. Stephanie knew she could bring Sportacus to school and he would show off his athletic ability but she wanted something more. Everyone knew he could jump higher,run faster than anyone in Lazytown. Stephanie was trying so hard to come up with a creative concept she didnt even hear the last bell ring. When she finally looked up from her assignment sheet she realized everyone had left the building. She quickly jumped up and gathered her books and headed home.

When she was walking down the sidewalk she heard Trixie and the others ahead of her tease her about Sportacus. She couldn't understand why everyone was agreeing with Trixie about her and Sportacus. Yeah Sportacus was her bestfriend. He was a great listener and a great teacher. Thinking about him warmed her heart and she knew that Sportacus was the man she admired the most. To everyone else she thought, you can be jealous if you want, but Im going to get an A plus on this assignment. With that thought, she ran down the sidewalk to her Uncle's house.

When she got to her Uncle's house, she heard male voices coming from the kitchen. She quietly sneaked into the living room and saw Sportacus and her Uncle in the kitchen with aprons on. She had to quickly cover her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing out loud. Sportacus was trying to teach the Mayor about the ABC's of eating right. Now Mayor for Vitamin A you can eat Carrots or Broccoli. Now for Vitamin B you can eat spinach. The Mayor gave a face to Sportacus. Sportacus just laughed and patted the Mayor on the back. I know they are terrible too. Just then Sportacus poured a glass of Orange juice and said now for the Vitamin C. "See Mayor this is the ABC's of health" Sportacus said before he drank the glass of orange juice in one long gulp. Before Stephanie could tell them she was in the room an idea formed in her head. ABC's. That's it Stephanie said to herself and she raced to her room where she quietly closed the door behind her. She pulled out a sheet of pink paper and wrote the words. The ABC'S of Sportacus by Stephanie.


	2. Chapter 2

**ABC'S OF SPORTACUS**

**A IS FOR APPLE**

Stephanie got up early the next morning to start work on her homework assignment. She bounded into the kitchen and scanned the counter for a snack. She knew that she should have a good breakfast but not today. She spied a basket full of fruit on the kitchen table and grabbed an apple. Stephanie took a bite of the crunchy red apple and sat down at the kitchen table. "Hmm" Stephanie said as she was tapping her pencil to her lips. "What could A stand for? " she scribbled down a few words. Airship,autopilot , Stephanie thew down her pencil and started to pace. "I thought this was going to be easy" Stephanie said outloud as she took another bite of the apple. "Mmm this is great" and then as she looked at the round tasty,crunchy apple it occured to her. "APPLE!" Stephanie said as she laughed and started to write on her pink notebook paper.

A is for apple, the sportscandy of life. An apple a day will keep Robbie Rotten away. "Robbie Rotten, hmm "Stephanie said as she continued to write the story of Sports Day. The more Stephanie remembered Sports Day the more she smiled about Sportacus.

She remembered how confident she felt that they as a team would win Sports Day. How Sportacus took time out and helped each one of them to stretch and to get ready to win. Stephanie remembered sitting on the fence with Sportacus as he told them about apples. How he did an amazing feat and brought an apple down and gave it to her. Stephanie blushed a little as she continued to write.

Then a slight frown crossed her face as she remembered how she felt when Robbie somehow managed to give Ziggy a candy apple and Sportacus had a complete melt down. She still could feel his hands holding hers as she gave everyone something to do. Her and her friends that day came through for the town and for Sportacus. She smiled when she remembered the look in his icelandic blue eyes as she gave him a bite of a juicy red apple. How amazing it was to watch him jump back up and win the race.

"Apples are the sportscandy of life" Stephanie wrote again as she closed her notebook and reached for another apple. "On second thought" Stephanie said outloud "I will grab two". With that she headed out the door to complete her resesarch on Sportacus.

As she walked down the sidewalk and headed to her favorite park bench, she ran into Sportacus. "Hey Stephanie, how are you today?" Stephanie looked up from her writings and smiled. She reached into her pink backpack and handed him a big red crunchie apple. Sportacus took the apple from Stephanie and smiled. He took a big bite of that delicious apple and said "You know Stephanie apples are the sportscandy of life."


	3. Chapter 3

**ABC'S OF SPORTACUS**

**B IS FOR BOO, BALLS AND BOYS**

Stephanie watched Sportacus bounce away to his airship. "Hmm bounce,boing,bubble,balloon"Stephanie was saying to herself outloud as Trixie snuck up behind her and yelled "Boo" Stephanie jumped off the bench and dropped all her papers. Then a gust of wind blew them away. "Oh Trixie!" Stephanie yelled at her as she chased her papers down the street. Trixie ran after Stephanie and tried to help catch her papers. The wind blew her papers onto the playing ground.

Stephanie was able to stop a few of her papers as they were wind swept into the soccer net. As she turned around to pick them up she didnt notice that Pixel and Ziggy were playing soccer with the new SoccerMate 5000. Before they could stop the machine it started to shoot out soccer balls towards the net. "Lookout Stephanie" Pixel yelled as he tried to flip the switch. The ball was heading right for her and before Sportacus could reach the ball it bounced right off of the back of her head.

"Ouch" cried Stephanie as she fell to her knees. The second ball was heading her way and Sportacus was able to leap across the net and reflect the ball off his head. He landed in a heap with his head landing in Stephanies lap. Stephanie looked down at Sportacus and he saw the look in her eyes.One of fear, embarrassment and love. He quickly jumped up and took her hand. She rose a little unsteady on her feet and went to pick up her papers. Sportacus being the gentleman as always went down to retrieve her papers for her. Stephanie quickly snatched the papers up and smiled at Sportacus. Sportacus gave Stephanie a confused look and decided to play soccer with the guys.

Stephanie could hear Trixie snorting in the background. Stephanie turned and gave her a dirty look and decided to go home. Stephanie told Trixie not to follow her. Sportacus overheard their conversation and couldnt believe Stephanie would have spoken to Trixie that way. Sportacus was just about to follow when the guys kicked the ball to him. Pixel yelled at Sportacus "don't worry about her, its just her homework assignment". Sportacus was going to ask him what that meant when he got beaned again with the soccer ball.

Stephanie just shook her head and walked home. Stephanie sighed as she opened the front door of the house. She smiled at her Uncle and headed up stairs to her room. As she sat down to write the next chapter she didnt have to think about words for the letter "B". For this day B stands for "Boo,Balls and Boys!"


	4. Chapter 4

**ABC'S OF SPORTACUS**

**C STANDS FOR CRYSTAL**

Stephanie decided after a wild day at the playground she would take it easy and just do the next chapter for her homework assignment in her room. That way she wasn't around friends that were trying to make fun of her and she wasn't in harms way of getting whacked in the head with a ball.

So sitting cross legged on the bed Stephanie was thinking about the letter C. Laughing to herself she could just imagine Ziggy singing C is for cookie thats good enough for me, C is for Cookie thats good enough for me, C is for Cookie that's good enough for me oh Cookie Cookie Cookie starts with C.. (sorry i can just picture the cookie monster LOL!) well Stephanie started to giggle then she really started to laugh. She could just imagine Sportacus telling Ziggy that cookies and cakes are okay sometime but not all the time.

She was giggling so hard she fell off her bed. What she didnt notice was that Sportacus was in her room and caught her before she hit her head on the nightstand. "Sportacus what are you doing here?" Stephanie asked as she caught her breath. She was so red faced from laughing Sportacus didnt know what to do. "Are you okay?" Sportacus asked as he sat on the end of her bed.

Stephanie nodded her head and intently gazed into his number 10. "Um Sportacus its true that you can see someone that is in trouble with your crystal?" Stephanie asked as she pulled out her notebook and started to write. Sportacus looked at her like she had grown two heads. She knew all about the crystal from the time he lost it and Robbie created a fake one.

As Sportacus told her about the crystal Stephanie pink pencil was flying across the page. Sportacus began to wonder if she was even listening to her. He was about to say "two peas in a pod" to see if she was listening when she looked up and asked him a question. "Sportacus you said when someone is in trouble your crystal blinks but do you know who is in trouble all the time?" Stephanie asked with all sincerity. Sportacus blushed a little, but knew he would have to tell her the truth. "When someone is very close to me I can see them in my crystal but if its just someone in trouble my crystal blinks and leads me to where they are". Just then his crystal beeped. She looked at Sportacus and he smiled and said. "Kitten up in tree".. She laughed as she watched him flip out of the room. "C is for Crystal" as she turned out the lights.


	5. Chapter 5

**D IS FOR DANCING?**

Stephanie woke up the next morning and read what she had written so far for her homework assignment. She smiled to herself as she tidied up her work. Now for a good breakfast and head out to see what letters I can come up with today.

She step out into the warm sunshine and smiled. Today was going to be a great day. She brought along her boombox to play some tunes as she worked on her homework assignement. She sat down on her favorite park bench and began to study. After awhile of waiting for Sportacus to arrive she decided to move to the groove.

She turned her boombox up and started to dance. Then she started to sing and dance around the park bench. She was doing flips and high kicks and was really working up a sweat. As she was working on some new dance moves high above the clouds in Lazytown a certain above average hero was looking down below.

He watched her from above and smiled to himself. He decided he was going to surprise her and join her in a couple of dance steps. He gathered some sportscandy and water and placed them in his backpack. He then commanded the platform down and said "Ladder" down he went swift as a fox.

As Stephanie was twirling around a pair of strong hands reached and grabbed her waist and threw her up in the air and caught her. She laughed and her eyes sparkled as she never missed a beat. They danced together like they had danced forever. He twirled her as she pirotted on her toes. From Disco to Jazz they danced together. Then a slow song played on her boombox.

They danced slowly together side by side and they were graceful as Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers (Im not dating myself lol). As this song was playing Stephanie started to hum and then sing the words "A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this, some people search forever,as he twirled her around they ended up face to face when she sang for that one special kiss. They stared at each other for a brief second then he spun her around again. As she spun around she started to sing the next couple of lines. "Could this be the greatest love of all, I wanna know will you catch me when I fall." Just as she sang that last line she felt her body go relax and he caught her and dipped her gracefully. He stared down into her brown eyes and smiled. She knew that he would always catch her when she fell.

She touched his cheek and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead and smiled. He stood up and took her hand and led her to the bench. "Backpack" Sportacus said as the airship sent the pack down. He handed her a sportsbottle full of cool water. They both drank in silence.

Finally they were both cooled off. Sportacus handed her an apple as he took a bite of his, he noticed that Stephanie had started to write in her notebook. Curious as to why for the past day Stephanie had been working hard on her assignment. Just as he was beginning to ask her. His crystal went off. Stephanie looked at him and he smiled. "Kitten in a tree again!" She laughed as she watched him spring away.

Stephanie wrote in her notebook. D is for dancing. No D is dipping.


	6. Chapter 6

**E IS FOR ENGERY**

It was a warm spring day in Lazytown. The birds were singing and the kids were playing. Sportacus was enjoying the beautiful day. He looked down upon Lazytown. "Okay theres Ziggy and Pixel playing soccer and Trixie and Stingy are battling for the ball" Sportacus laughed at the sight. "Hmmm, where is Stephanie?" he scanned all of Lazytown with his telescope. "Where could she be?" he began to get worried and thought about peering thru her window to see what was going on. "I cant do that now, I have to respect her privacy" Sportacus said as he went comanded the ladder down.

He fliped and ran thru Lazytown and caught up with the kids at the playground. "Kids" Sportacus said as he grabbed the ball from Stingy and gave it to Trixie. "Where's Stephanie?" Trixie started to laugh and snort, "well if she had picked someone she could just copy the words from the book she wouldnt be all tired out and starting to get a cold". Trixie just shook her head and bounced the ball and made Stingy go after it.

"Trixie you know she wants to make an A on this homework assignment". Pixel said as he and Ziggy went to help Stingy find the ball. Sportacus was just about to ask Trixie what kind of an assignment when she laughed and told Stingy she had the ball behind her back all the time. She laughed and threw the ball to Pixel. "Wanna join us Sportacus" Ziggy asked. "Thanks for the offer, but Im going to find Stephanie". As Sportacus turned to go Trixie yelled "Hey Sportacus don't waste your time on girlie girl shes sleeping the day away".

Now Sportacus was letting his curiosity get the better of him. "What would be so important that Stephanie would stay up all night studying and getting sick over?" thinking and flipping all the way to the Mayor's house, Sportacus didnt even notice the Mayor and Miss Busybody out for a morning stroll. He sprang by them and ran all the way to Stephanie window. He peeked quickly and knocked. Stephanie just rolled over and snuggled under the covers. So he went to the front door, knocked once and barged right on in. He went up the stairs and knocked on Stephanies door. "Go away Im tired Uncle Milford" Stephanie said very horsely. "Stephanie can I come in?" Sportacus asked as he opened the door to her room.

Stephanie fell out of bed and grabbed her notebook. Sportacus ran to her and helped her back into bed. She just looked at him and he said. "Okay enough what you need is some energy to help you thru the day". Stephanie fell back into the bed and pulled her covers over her head. "Sportacus" she whispered.

Sportacus laughed and pulled her covers off the bed. He grabbed her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her down the steps. Into the kitchen he carried his bundle. She was so tired she didnt even fight him. He placed her in the chair and went to the frig and poured her a glass of orange juice."Drink up Stephanie" Sportacus said as he was grabbing apples and oranges. She drank like a good girl and then laid her head down and went back to sleep.

Sportacus was making Stephanie a fruit salad when he noticed a sound coming from behind him. He turned around and saw Stephanie sound asleep on with her head on the table. He gentley nudged her shoulder and placed the fruit salad in front of her. "Stephanie eat up". She wiped the sleep from her eyes and smiled and ate. After she was done Sportacus grabbed her and rubbed her shoulders and arms. "Stephanie come on move around that will wake you up". Sportacus said as he tried to get her to walk around the room.

After a few trips around the living room. Stephanie was awake and a little angry at Sportacus. She gave him a little dirty look and marched herself over to the couch. "Sportacus you have too much ENERGY this early in the morning" Stephanie said with her arms folded across your chest. "If it wasnt for you I wouldnt be so tired" Sportacus just looked at Stephanie with a hurt look. He apologized and walked out of the house. Stephanie sat there for a few moments and then flew up the steps to her room. She started to scribble in her notebook.

E is for energy which is what Sportacus is. He's a ball of energy just waiting to help people whenever he can. Now I hope with the letter F he will forgive me. Stephanie said as she crawled back into her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**F IS FOR FRIENDS FOREVER!**

**(Authors Side Note: Thanks for all the reviews its hard to come up with over ideas for the letters of the alphabet. LOL! But its coming. Yes I should update more often. I have Robbie still hanging on the billboard in my other story and three more in the wings Plus I have been working ona STEFAN KARL WEBSITE . So I promise I will do better. Email me for details!)**

Sportacus left the Mayor's house feeling something he had never felt before. His heart was breaking and his eyes were misting. Above average heroes never cry. They laugh at danger, but Sportacus didnt know how to handle this emotion. He stopped at the park bench and wiped his eyes. "Now what do I do?" Sportacus said to himself as he sat all alone.

Sportacus just sat there. Still as a statue. Ziggy was walking by with his new lolipop had to look twice at Sportacus. He was just staring off into space. Ziggy crawled up on the park bench and waved his hand in front of Sportacus' eyes. They didnt blink, they just kept staring into space. Ziggy was starting to get scared it was like someone had thrown the switch and turned Sportacus off. He had never seen him so still before. "I know what to do" Ziggy exclaimed as he jumped off the bench and ran down the street.

In a few moments Ziggy returned with the biggest and sweetest apple you had ever seen. He held it under Sportacus' nose and soon Sportacus began to smile. "The sportscandy of life, thanks Ziggy" Sportacus said while taking a bite out of the apple. "Um Sportacus? I was walking by and you were just staring and umph umph chomp chomp". Ziggy asked taking a bit of taffy. "Ziggy take that candy out of your mouth" Sportacus said while holding out his hand. "Come on Ziggy all of it". Ziggy spit all the taffy out and looked up at Sportacus. "You know when I get scared or nervous I eat candy". Sportacus laughed. "Ziggy you eat candy all the time". Patting him on the head. Sportacus kneeled down to eye level,"Ziggy can you tell me what is going on with Stephanie?"

Ziggy looked up at Sportacus. He admired this super hero so much and yet Stephanie was his first really best friend. Ziggy started to kick the dirt. "Um Sportacus if I tell you that would be breaking a promise to someone but then you need to know" Ziggy took a huge wade of taffy and started to chew it. Sportacus could tell that this was hard on Ziggy. "Ziggy that's okay being a friend is what its all about". As soon as he said these words Sportacus realized that even though Stephanie hurt his feelings they were still friends. "Thank you Ziggy for helping me today" remember helping someone is part of being a hero. Ziggy smiled and went on his merry way.

Sportacus thought to himself that he would go back to see Stephanie. He spotted the reddest apple on the tree and decided to bring it to Stephanie. He ran and back flipped off the tree and grabbed it before landing.Then spotted a skateboard, he jumped on and flipped and sailed over the wall to Stephanie's house. Once he made it, he was going to suprise her and knock on her window. Up the trellis he climbed,when he made it to her window, he was going to knock buthe heard Stephanie crying and talking to herself. Sportacus didnt know what to do. He knocked on the window and Stephanie ran to it.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at the delicious apple that seemed to be floating in mid-air. She opened the window and grabbed the apple. Sportacus crawled through the window and gave Stephanie a huge hug. Stephanie/Sportacus they both said at the same time. Laughing the hugged each other. Sportacus held Stephanie tight because "F is for Friends Forever!"


End file.
